pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Allstars 2019 Transformation
This is the 2019 Allstars Transformation from Max Power to Guardian Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie Blackstone in the English Dub) *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitehouse in the English Dub) *Fujimura Taiyo/Cure Sunday (Ashley Ferguson in the English Dub) *Tanaka Kazumi/Cure Moonstar (Molina Parker in the English Dub) *Kujou Hikari/Cure Luminous (Hilary Sunnyville in the English Dub) *Akarito Karumi/Cure Rubellite (Leslie Jules/Cure Rubella in the English Dub) *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom (Sarah Bloomdale in the English Dub) *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret (May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet in the English Dub) *Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright (Miriam Skyler/Cure Lunar in the English Dub) *Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy (Tora Skyler/Cure Breeze in the English Dub) *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub) *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rena Naderson in the English Dub) *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Melody Love in the English Dub) *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub) *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Simone in the English Dub) *Mimino Kurumi/Cure Lavender (Kimberly Rosewood in the English Dub) *Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Lauren Managello in the English Dub) *Aono Miki/Cure Berry (Marley Allerdan in the English Dub) *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine (Megan "Megs" Pinebush in the English Dub) *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion (Sabrina Easton in the English Dub) *Chiren Mayuki/Cure Limeade (Amy Ingram/Cure Apple in the English Dub) *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Tiffany Harrison in the English Dub) *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Erika Kinsley in the English Dub) *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine (Samantha "Sam" Myerson in the English Dub) *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight (Lorianne "Lori" Thurgood in the English Dub) *Akiyama Yami/Cure Clover (Victoria "Tori" Wright in the English Dub) *Godai Karouko/Cure Flower (Flora Hanford in the English Dub) *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (Holly Harper in the English Dub) *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm (Kirsten Spears in the English Dub) *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat (Ellen Munroe in the English Dub) *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse (Alley Chavez in the English Dub) *Nishijima Waon/Cure Rock (Willa Nicholson in the English Dub) *Higashiyama Seika/Cure Symphony (Sharley Hudson in the English Dub) *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Emily Holmes in the English Dub) *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny (Kelsey Hill in the English Dub) *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Lily Parker in the English Dub) *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March (April Green in the English Dub) *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Chloe Winters in the English Dub) *Candy/Kanaba Negai/Cure Candy (Tessa Duncan in the English Dub) *Aida Mana/Cure Heart (Maya Henderson in the English Dub) *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond (Rachel Woods in the English Dub) *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta (Clara Greendale in the English Dub) *Kenzaki Makato/Cure Sword (Mackenzie "Kenzie" Spade in the English Dub) *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (Amelia Miller in the English Dub) *Tenaka Regina/Cure Joker (Regina Hartford in the English Dub) *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely (Sydney Lovecraft in the English Dub) *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess (Rianne Burgess in the English Dub) *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey (Cara Goodwyn in the English Dub) *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune (Fiona Destien in the English Dub) *Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa/Cure Floral in the English Dub) *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) *Mitsuya Akemi/Cure Lucia (Amara Kayden/Cure Diane in the English Dub) *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) *Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Corona Violette in the English Dub) *Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow in the English Dub) *Mofurun/Nishiyama Lani/Cure Ursa (Mofina/Jayla Temple/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip (Candice Roth in the English Dub) *Arisagawa Himari/Cure Custard (Joni Wilson in the English Dub) *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato (Mallory Brooke in the English Dub) *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron (Delilah Ortiz/Cure Macaroon in the English Dub) *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat (Sharon Brown/Cure Chocolate in the English Dub) *Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait (Karin/Alison Stokes in the English Dub) *Pekorin/Yoriko Chisa/Cure Donut (Penelope/Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie in the English Dub) *Nono Hana/Cure Yell (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub) *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sally Evans/Cure Angel in the English Dub) *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Courtney McGuire in the English Dub) *Aizaki Emile/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) *Aikawa Lulu/Cure Amour (Marin Andrews in the English Dub) *Hug-tan/Takamaru Hagumi/Cure Tomorrow (Helena/Helena McDaniels/Cure Aurora in the English Dub) *Maxine Anderson/Cure Flame *Akesaka Hiroka/Cure Nature (Clover Blossomdale in English Dub) *Daimon Runa/Cure Mizuno (Amanda Clarkson/Cure Splash in English Dub) *Hatoyama Hotaru/Cure Bolt (Harley Haroldson in English Dub) *Chijimatsu Naoko/Cure Air (Natalyn Thompson in English Dub) *Hoshihara Hotaru/Cure Comet (Madelyn Starman in the English Dub) *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star (Bailey Smith in the English Dub) *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky (Layla Carson/Cure Milkia in the English Dub) *Amamiya Erena/Cure Soleil (Elena Cyrus in the English Dub) *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene (Teresa Meadows in the English Dub) *Aino Minako/Cure Venus (Mina Lovecraft in the English Dub) *Mizuno Ami/Cure Mercury (Abby Anderson in the English Dub) *Hino Rei/Cure Mars (Raye Hill in the English Dub) *Kino Makoto "Mako"/Cure Jupiter (Lita Oak in the English Dub) Speech Nagisa, Honoka, Taiyo and Kazumi: Pretty Cure! Aurora Power! Hikari: Pretty Cure! Shining Stream! Karumi, Saki, Mai, Michiru and Kaoru: Pretty Cure! Quintet Spiritual Power! Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen: Pretty Cure! Metamorphose! Kurumi: Skyrose Translate! Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna and Mayuki: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Yami and Karouko: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako, Waon and Seika: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Negai: Pretty Cure! Royal Charge! Royal Pact: Go! Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure! Love Link! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Aguri and Regina: Pretty Cure! Dress Up! Megumi, Hime and Yuko: Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! Iona: Pretty Cure! Kirarin Star Symphony! Haruka, Minami, Kirara, Akemi and Towa: Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Lani: Cure Up, Ra-Pa-Pa! Mirai and Riko: Dia! Witchy • Wonder • Jewelryle! Kotoha: Emerald! Felice • Fun-Fun • Flowerle! Lani: Teddy! Mofu • Mufu • Teddyle! Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari, Akira, Ciel and Chisa: Cure La Mode • Decoration! Ichika: Shortcake! With Determination and Smiles! Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari, Akira, Ciel and Chisa: Let's • La • Mix it All Up! Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emile, Lulu and Hagumi: Mirai Crystal! Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emile and Lulu: Heart Kiratto! Hagumi: Heart Kiratto ~ Smile! Maxine, Hiroka, Runa, Hota and Naoko: Pretty Cure! Guardian Charge! Hotaru, Hikaru, Lala, Erena and Madoka: Star Color Pendant! Color Charge! Minako, Ami, Rei and Mako: Pretty Cure! Planetary Power Make-Up! Cure Black: Emissary of light and strength, Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of wind and intelligence, Cure White! Cure Sunday: The brilliant golden sun bursting with light! Cure Sunday! Cure Moonstar: The shining silver moon beaming with light! Cure Moonstar! Cure Luminous: Shining life of wonders, Cure Luminous! Cure Rubellite: The glowing colorful jewel, Cure Rubellite! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower, Cure Bloom! Cure Egret: The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! Cure Bright: The full moon in the sky, Cure Bright! Cure Windy: The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy! Cure Dream: The great power of hope, Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua! Cure Lavender: The rose that stands for prayers, Cure Lavender! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked, Cure Peach! Cure Berry: The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry! Cure Pine: The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested, Cure Pine! Cure Passion: The crimson heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened, Cure Passion! Cure Limeade: The green diamond is the proof of wisdom! Freshly-sweetened, Cure Limeade! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that bathes in the rays of the sun, Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that gleams in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight! Cure Clover: The flower that cleanses by the spring breeze, Cure Clover! Cure Flower: The flower that shines in the holy light, Cure Flower! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Strumming the graceful tune, Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse! Cure Rock: Strumming the tune of joy, Cure Rock! Cure Symphony: Strumming the tune of peace, Cure Symphony! Cure Happy: Twinkling and sparkling, the light of the future! Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Sparkling and glittering, Rock, Paper, Scissors! Cure Peace! Cure March: Intense courage, a straight up bout! Cure March! Cure Beauty: The snow falling and gathering, a noble Heart! Cure Beauty! Cure Candy: The star that grants wishes for the whole world! Cure Candy! Cure Heart: Playing the card of hearts! Heartbeat of Love, Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: Playing the card of diamonds! Heartbeat of Knowledge, Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: Playing the card of clubs! Heartbeat of Warmth, Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: Playing the card of spades! Heartbeat of Courage, Cure Sword! Cure Ace: Playing the card of aces! Heartbeat of Passion, Cure Ace! Cure Joker: Playing the card of jacks! Heartbeat of Serenity, Cure Joker! Cure Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess! Cure Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth! Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune! Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle! Cure Lucia: Princess of shining moonlight! Cure Lucia! Cure Scarlet: Princess of scarlet flames! Cure Scarlet! Cure Miracle: Sparkling wonders! Miracles far and wide! Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Wiseful spells! Legends far and wide! Cure Magical! Cure Felice: Spreading blessings! Happiness far and wide! Cure Felice! Cure Ursa: Cuddling bonds! Passion far and wide! Cure Ursa! Cure Whip: Cure Whip! Is ready to serve! Cure Custard: Cure Custard! Is ready to serve! Cure Gelato: Cure Gelato! Is ready to serve! Cure Macaron: Cure Macaron! Is ready to serve! Cure Chocolat: Cure Chocolat! Is ready to serve! Cure Parfait: Cure Parfait! Is ready to serve! Cure Donut: Cure Donut! Is ready to serve! Cure Yell: Embrace the sparkling future! Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell! Cure Ange: Healing everyone! The Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange! Cure Etoile: Making everyone shine! The Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Etoile! Cure Macherie: Singing to everyone! The Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Macherie! Cure Amour: Making everyone fly! The Pretty Cure of Trust, Cure Amour! Cure Tomorrow: Protecting everyone! The Pretty Cure of Tomorrow, Cure Tomorrow! Cure Flame:'The Blazing Fire of Action! Cure Flame! '''Cure Nature:'The Blooming Growth of Beauty! Cure Nature! 'Cure Mizuno:'The Splashes of the Waves! Cure Mizuno! 'Cure Bolt:'Zap! Zap! A Raging Storm! Cure Bolt! 'Cure Air:'The Clear And Graceful Breeze! Cure Air! '''Cure Comet: The shooting star of love! Cure Comet! Cure Star: The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star! Cure Milky: The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky! Cure Soleil: Light up the sky! With sparkling heat! Cure Soleil! Cure Selene: Light up the night sky! With the secretive moonlight! Cure Selene! Cure Venus:'For Love and Beauty the Soldier of Venus! Cure Venus! '''Cure Mercury:'For Wisdom And Intelligence The Soldier of Mercury! Cure Mercury 'Cure Mars:'For War And Passion The Soldier of Mars! Cure Mars 'Cure Jupiter:'For Protection And Courage The Soldier of Jupiter! Cure Jupiter! '''All Girls: All together! Pretty Cure All Stars! English Dub Natalie, Hannah, Ashley and Molina: Pretty Cure! Aurora Power! Hilary: Pretty Cure! Shining Stream! Leslie, Sarah, May, Miriam and Tora: Pretty Cure! Quintet Spiritual Power! Nicole, Rena, Melody, Claire and Karen: Pretty Cure! Metamorphosis! Kimberly: Skyrose Translation! Lauren, Marley, Megan, Sabrina and Amy: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tiffany, Erika, Sam, Lori, Tori and Flora: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Holly, Kristen, Ellen, Alley, Willa and Sharley: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April and Chloe: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Tessa: Pretty Cure! Twinkle Charge! Royal Pact: Go! Maya, Rachel, Clara and Kenzie: Pretty Cure! Love Link! Mascots: L-O-V-E! Amelia and Regina: Pretty Cure! Dress Up! Sydney, Rianne and Cara: Pretty Cure! Rollin' Mirror Change! Fiona: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Hailey, Mayella, Kacey, Amara and Ruby: Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! Monica, Corona, Primrose and Jayla: Cure Up, Ra-Pa-Pa! Monica and Corona: Diamond Power! Witchy • Wonder • Jewel Relay! Primrose: Emerald Power! Felice • Fun-Fun • Flower Relay! Jayla: Teddy Power! Mofu • Mufu • Teddy Relay! Candice, Joni, Mallory, Delilah, Sharon, Alison and Rosie: Sweet☆Star Pretty Cure, Decoration! Candice: Rabbit Shortcake! With Determination and Happiness! Candice, Joni, Mallory, Delilah, Sharon, Alison and Rosie: Time to Mix It All Up! Katrina, Sally, Courtney, Ellie, Marin and Helena: Future Crystals, Set! Katrina, Sally, Courtney, Ellie and Marin: Pretty Cure! Heart Shine! Helena: Pretty Cure! Eternal Heart Flash! Maxine, Clover, Amanda, Harley and Natalyn: Pretty Cure! Guardian Charge! Madelyn, Bailey, Layla, Elena and Teresa: Activate Star Color Pendants! Pretty Cure, Color Star Charge! Mina, Abby, Raye and Lita: Pretty Cure! Planetary Power! Cure Black: Emissary of the Strongest Light! I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of the Wiseful Wind! I am Cure White! Cure Sunday: The shining sun, rising over the Earth! I am Cure Sunday! Cure Moonstar: The glittering moon, lighting up the Sky! I am Cure Moonstar! Cure Luminous: A sparkle of life in my heart, I am Cure Luminous! Cure Rubella: The glowing colorful jewel! I am Cure Rubella! Cure Bloom: The shining golden flower! I am Cure Bloom! Cure Eaglet: The radiant silver wing! I am Cure Eaglet! Cure Lunar: The shimmering moon in the night sky! I am Cure Lunar! Cure Breeze: The flourishing breeze on Earth! I am Cure Breeze! Cure Dream: With the power of hope in your heart! I am Cure Dream! Cure Rouge: When you mess with me, you're gonna get burned! I am Cure Rouge! Cure Lemonade: The shining burst of fresh lemon! I am Cure Lemonade! Cure Mint: A tranquil power as green as the Earth! I am Cure Mint! Cure Aqua: Intelligent and calm like the blue spring! I am Cure Aqua! Cure Lavender: The rose that marks the symbol of prayers! I am Cure Lavender! Cure Peach: I stand for the Pink Heart of Love! The fruit picked fresh, I'm Cure Peach! Cure Berry: I stand for the Blue Heart of Hope! The fruit gathered fresh, I'm Cure Berry! Cure Pine: I stand for the Yellow Heart of Faith! The fruit harvested fresh, I'm Cure Pine! Cure Passion: I stand for the Scarlet Heart of Happiness! The fruit ripened fresh, I'm Cure Passion! Cure Apple: And I stand for the Green Diamond of Charity! The fruit sweetened fresh, I'm Cure Apple! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms throughout the land! I'm Cure Blossom! Cure Marine: The flower that sways near the ocean shore! I'm Cure Marine! Cure Sunshine: The flower that dazzles in the rays of sunlight! I'm Cure Sunshine! Cure Moonlight: The flower that glistens from the radiance of the moon. I am Cure Moonlight! Cure Clover: The flower that cleanses through the wind of the forest. I am Cure Clover! Cure Flower: The flower that glows beyond the heavenly light. I am Cure Flower! Cure Melody: Strumming the raging tune! I'm Cure Melody! Cure Rhythm: Playing the graceful tune! I'm Cure Rhythm! Cure Beat: Rocking the tender tune! I'm Cure Beat! Cure Muse: Composing the heavenly tune! I am Cure Muse! Cure Rock: Producing the joyful tune! I am Cure Rock! Cure Symphony: Harmonizing the peaceful tune! I am Cure Symphony! Cure Happy: The sparkling light of the future! I'm Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: With the power of the blazing hot sun! I'm Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Solving problems with a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors"! I'm Cure Peace! Cure March: With the courage within to win this battle! I'm Cure March! Cure Beauty: The glistening snow coming together as one! I'm Cure Beauty! Cure Candy: The mighty star spreading wishes around the world! I am Cure Candy! Cure Heart: Representing the card of hearts! The Heartbeat of Love, I'm Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: Representing the card of diamonds! The Heartbeat of Knowledge, I'm Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: Representing the card of clovers! The Heartbeat of Warmth, I'm Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: Representing the card of spades! The Heartbeat of Courage, I'm Cure Sword! Cure Ace: Representing the card of aces! The Heartbeat of Passion, I'm Cure Ace! Cure Joker: Representing the card of jacks! The Heartbeat of Serenity, I'm Cure Joker! Cure Lovely: Spreading love around the world, I am Cure Lovely! Cure Princess: Blowing a peaceful wind through the royal skies of blue, I am Cure Princess! Cure Honey: Flourishing the light of life on the Earth, I am Cure Honey! Cure Fortune: Glittering in the skies of the night, I am Cure Fortune! Cure Floral: I am the Princess of the Lovely Flowers! I am Cure Floral! Cure Mermaid: I am the Princess of the Seven Seas! I am Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: I am the Princess of the Starry Skies! I am Cure Twinkle! Cure Diane: I am the Princess of the Eternal Moonlight! I am Cure Diane! Cure Scarlet: I am the Princess of the Burning Flames! I am Cure Scarlet! Cure Miracle: Sparkling up miraculous magic far and wide! I'm Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: Casting legendary magic far and wide! I'm Cure Magical! Cure Meadow: Spreading beautiful magic far and wide! I am Cure Meadow! Cure Marionette: Healing the magic of love far and wide! I am Cure Marionette! Cure Whip: I'm Cure Whip! Right at your service! Cure Custard: I'm Cure Custard! I'll service you! Cure Gelato: I'm Cure Gelato! I'mma be servin' ya! Cure Macaroon: I'm Cure Macaroon! You're mine to serve. Cure Chocolate: I'm Cure Chocolate! You'll be served by me. Cure Parfait: I'm Cure Parfait! I'll be serving you! Cure Sweetie: I'm Cure Sweetie! Ready for some cookin'! Cure Bella: Embrace the shining future! Cheering everyone on with the bells of support! The Pretty Cure of Teen Spirit, I'm Cure Bella! Cure Angel: Healing the world with love! The Pretty Cure of Angelic Wisdom, I'm Cure Angel! Cure Étoile: Shining from the brightest stars! The Pretty Cure of Courageous Strength, I'm Cure Étoile! Cure Ma'Cheri: Creating a peaceful harmony! The Pretty Cure of Musical Hope, I'm Cure Ma'Cheri! Cure Amour: Spreading everyone's wings of joy! The Pretty Cure of Fluttering Trust, I'm Cure Amour! Cure Aurora: Protecting with the power of eternity! The Pretty Cure of the Tomorrow Heart, I'm Cure Aurora! Cure Flame:'The Power of Burning Flames! I'm Cure Flame! '''Cure Nature:'The Power of Nature itself! I'm Cure Nature! 'Cure Splash:'The Power of The Waves Splashing! I'm Cure Splash! 'Cure Bolt:'Zap Zap! The Power of Lightning! I'm Cure Bolt! 'Cure Air:'Swift and Cool, Like the Breeze of Spirit! I'm Cure Air! '''Cure Comet: '''I am the shooting star of love! I am Cure Comet! '''Cure Star: The mighty young star twinkling in the sky, I am Cure Star! Cure Milkia: The milky way that stretches across the heavens, I am Cure Milkia! Cure Soleil: Lighting up the sky of day! A sparkle full of emotion, I am Cure Soleil! Cure Selene: Lighting up the sky of night! The mystery behind the moon, I am Cure Selene! Cure Venus:'For Love And Beauty the Guardian of Venus! I’m Cure Venus '''Cure Mercury:'For Wisdom And Intelligence the Guardian of Mercury! I’m Cure Mercury! 'Cure Mars:'For War And Passion the Guardian of Mars! I’m Cure Mars 'Cure Jupiter:'For Protection And Courage the Guardian of Jupiter! I’m Cure Jupiter! '''All Girls: Together we are, Pretty Cure All Stars! Category:Transformations Category:Crossovers